NPCs/Hotland
First Floor Clam Guy (1) This clam-headed monster will talk about how he came to Hotland specifically to get a drink. If the protagonist carries a cup of water around or dumps a considerable amount of water, he will comment on this. If the protagonist poured all of the water out of cooler and dropped it, he will talk about how there's now a 'private pool' and say worse things have happened. Business Dudes (2 & 3) These dragon and wisp-like monsters are glad that the reactivated puzzles are preventing them from progressing, as they don't want to work. They are also fans of Mettaton's show. Fox Head (4) This monster speaks in questions. They will complain that their coworkers are not helping them with the reactivated puzzles. Fuku Fire (5) Trapped behind the laser on the west side of the first steam puzzle room, this monster will show relief over the fact that she's been disabled. She shows a resemblance to Grillby, but nothing in-game connects her other than appearances. 'Skateboard Girl (6)' This monster, upon being freed, will talk about how she believes that school has to be cancelled due to the reactivated puzzles. She expresses a dislike for school and takes every opportunity to say that it should be cancelled. Second Floor Heats Flamesman (1, 2, 3) Heats Flamesman is a small, flame-headed monster encountered in Hotland. Upon first meeting him, he tells the protagonist to remember his name. He is later encountered on the third floor to the right of the room before MTT Resort. Whether the protagonist tells him that they remember or not, he will put on a flabbergasted expression and remark that he was easily defeated. Speaking to him again after the protagonist tells him that they remembered his name will earn the response "I WILL ALWAYS REMEMBER THAT YOU REMEMBERED." Likewise, if the protagonist forgot he will respond "I WILL NEVER FORGET THAT YOU FORGOT." Hot Dog Harpy (4) This monster is seen near Sans' illegal hot dog stand. She will comment on the fact that he has not cleaned the snow off of the roof of his hotdog stand, and deems it a result of his laziness. Hot Dog Vulkin (5) This Vulkin can be seen near Sans' illegal hot dog stand. They express joy over having obtained a hotdog. Third Floor Scared Donut Guy (1) This monster was convinced by Muffet to buy one of her spider pastries and ended up spending all of their money. He resolves to not buy anything from spiders while on the surface in the True Pacifist Route ending. Diamond Boys (2 & 3) These monsters will only appear after the protagonist solves the northern puzzle on the third floor of Hotland. They are fans of Mettaton, and will talk about their favorite moments of his show. What they say are actually hints at what to do to gain ratings in Mettaton's boss fight. One of them can be seen watching Mettaton's stage show in the True Pacifist Ending Credits. Dress Lion (4 & 5) This lion-like monster is a big fan of Mettaton, admiring his talent. In a True Pacifist ending, Mettaton gives them his dress. They can be seen at the end of the True Pacifist Ending Credits watching Mettaton's stage show. de:NPCs/Hotland NPCs es:NPCs/Hotland ru:NPC Хотленда Category:NPCs